Z dziesiątki do trzynastki - to nie był dobry pomysł
Angela: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - drużyny musiały przeżyć horror w podziemiach obozu. Od niewinnego rozpoczęcia wyzwania do znikania i porywania wszystkich po kolei. Alanowi udało się uniknąć "porwania" i przekroczył linię mety, zapewniając swojej drużynie zwycięstwo. Przegrani odesłali do domu Lili. Mam co do tego wyniku wątpliwości. Dzisiaj naszych uczestników czeka duża niespodzianka. Chcecie się dowiedzieć o co chodzi? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych!!! ''Czołówka. Od tego odcinka doszło do kilku zmian. Przed wejściem do obozu wjeżdża autobus, którym kieruje Angela, a w jego środku znajdują się Justin, Dawid i Octavia grający w pokera. Dziewczyna ogrywa chłopaków i triumfuje. Obok nich siedzą Ezekiel i Abby, którzy piszą coś na kartkach i wymieniają się nimi. Na autobus spada wtedy drzewo, na którym siedzieli Alan i Rose. Drzewo zostało przepiłowane przez Martina, który nikczemnie się potem śmieje. Scena przenosi się do stołówki, gdzie DJ i jego mama serwują Lili, Brickowi i Katie pyszne potrawy. W Lili miską ze spaghetti rzuca Severin, któremu po chwili Wendy nakłada miskę z wymiocinami na głowę. Widzący to obok John śmieje się. Kolejna scena rozgrywa się w garderobie, gdzie Kassidy wypycha Cassidy z siedzenia, a po chwili sama zostaje wypchnięta przez Lorenzo. Na końcu widać wtulonych w siebie Dave'a i Dakotę. Z góry pomiędzy nich wskakuje Sky i częstuje ich pop-cornem. Para wyraźnie nie jest z tego zadowolona. Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzą przy ognisku. Nad nimi widnieje napis TOTAL DRAMA: LOSERS' REVENGE. Stołówka DJ i jego mama zaserwowali uczestnikom omlety z dżemem na śniadanie. '''Katie: Jejku... ja nie wiem, jak coś może być tak dobre, ale jest po prostu fantastyczne! Macie ogromny talent! <3 DJ: Rodzinna receptura. :p Mama DJ'a: 'Jesteśmy kuchennymi geniuszami! B) '''Kassidy: 'Śmiałabym się, gdyby wsypali ci do tego omleta środkó na przeczyszczenie. xDDD Katie przewróciła oczami. 'Katie: '''Jak zawsze musisz dodać coś złośliwego. Ale mam to gdzieś. Mów sobie co chcesz, mam na ciebie wyjebane. XD '''Kassidy: '''Będziesz brała przykład z mojej głupawej siostrzyczki? Damskie fochy? :') '''Katie: '''Nie. Będę tylko mówiła, żebyś zamknęła mordę. Teraz na przykład ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ. :) ''Kassidy pokazała jej język. '''Katie: '''A ten język to schowaj, bo nie mam ochoty oglądać twojego głębokiego gardła. '''Wendy: '''Nie było przypadkiem takiej nuty? '''Katie: Jakiej? Wendy: '''Nooo... Głębokie Gardło? '''Katie: '''Nie kojarzę. '''Wendy: Poczekaj, sprawdzę na Youtub'ie. Wendy wpisała w wyszukiwarce na YT "Głębokie Gardło". Wyskoczyła jej ta nuta, którą włączyła. thumb|center|335px Po 10 sekundach Wendy wyłączyła utwór. Wendy: 'Tak, to to coś. '''Dakota: 'Żałosna "piosenka" i żałosna "piosenkarka". '''Wendy: Co nie? Kto ją uczył śpiewać? Moja 90-letnia prababcia ma lepszy i czystszy głos, niż ta patusiara. Skad ona w ogóle pochodzi? Dakota: '''Z Polski. Biedacy, tak kompromituje ich naród. '''Cassidy: '''Laski, chyba nie słyszałyście jeszcze sióstr Godlewskich. One też są z Polski, ale są ze 20 razy gorsze niż ona. ;-; '''Dakota: '''Serio? Jest coś gorszego? xD '''Cassidy: '''To może wam włącze jeden z ich "przebojów". Ostrzegam, możecie nieodwracalnie stracić słuch. xD '''Wendy: Dajesz. Zniosę wszystko. thumb|center|335px Kiedy dziewczyny obejrzały teledysk, obrzydziły się. Dakota: FUJ! JEZUS MARIA! O_O Severin słysząc Godlewskie, wyrwał Cass telefon i wyrzucił go za okno, wybijając szybę. Cassidy/Mama DJ'a: 'EJ! >:( '''Severin: '''Trzeba było tego gówna nie puszać. -.- '''Cassidy: '''Trzeba było nie słuchać. Teraz oddasz mi pieniądze za naprawę. 480 dolarów, bardzo proszę. '''Severin: '''Prosić to sobie możesz starych. Nigdzie ci nie pójdę. ;) '''Mama DJ'a: '''500 DOLARÓW ZA ZNISZCZENIE SZYBY!!!!! NATYCHMIAST!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Od ryku kobiety zadrżała ziemia. Do stołówki przybiegła Angela. '''Angela: '''Co się tutaj dzieje?! Znowu pani mordę wydziera?! Co tym razem?! '''Mama DJ'a: PATRZ, CO TEN GÓWNIARZ ZROBIŁ!!! Angela złapała się za uszy. Angela: 'AŁA! Moje uszy!!! CICHO BYĆ! A ty Severin, wyskakuj z gotówki. -.- '''Severin: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz, kobieto. '''Angela: '''Za szkody się płaci, nie wiesz o tym? ''Severin warknął i poszedł po portfel. 'Angela: '''DJ, posprzątasz? '''DJ: '''Robi się. '''Cassidy: '''Momencik, niech on jeszcze kolejne 5 stówek przyniesie. Za naprawę telefonu, który on mi zepsuł, nie będę płaciła z własnej kieszeni. '''Angela: '''Shirley, weź megafon i powiedz mu, żeby przyniósł tysiaka. ''Mama DJ'a (Shirley) wzięła megafon i zaczęła się drzeć. '''Mama DJ'a: PRZYNIEŚ JESZCZE KOLEJNE 500!!!! ZA NAPRAWĘ TELEFONU OD TEJ MŁODEJ!!!! I TO NA JEDNEJ NODZE, ZROZUMIAŁEŚ?! PYTAM, CZY ZROZUMIAŁEŚ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ziemia znów się zatrzęsła. Lorenzo zmarszczył brwi, wyrwał Shirley megafon i sam zaczął się drzeć. Lorenzo: '''PRZESTAŃ DRZEĆ RYJA STARA WIEDŹMO!!! PRZEZ CIEBIE WSZYSCY OGŁUCHNĄ!!! >:( '''Mama DJ'a: O NIE SZCZYLU, TAK ZE MNĄ NIE BĘDZIESZ ROZMAWIAŁ!!! Złapała go, wzięła pasek od swoich spodni i uderzyła nim go trzy razy w tyłek. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Rose: '''Komedia, czysta komedia! XDDD '''Ezekiel: '''Przyznaję całkowitą rację, dawno się tak nie uśmiałem! :D '''Alan: Takie rzeczy tylko w tym programie! Hahaha! Angela: '''O jejku, jejku... czasem prawie popłaczę się ze śmiechu widząc, co wy tutaj odwalacie. Muszę niestety zepsuć wam dobre humory pewną nowiną. '''Alan: Czyżby połączenie? ^^ Kassidy: '''Byłoby super... '''Rose: Super byłoby cię stąd pogonić. W połączeniu to byłaby łatwizna. ;) Kassidy: '''Hehehe, zabawna jesteś. ;) '''Rose: Zabawne będzie, gdy odpadniesz z gry. To będzie najzabawniejszy moment w tym programie. Kassidy: A idź ty... Angela: No cicho! Nie ma żadnego połączenia... Wchodzi Severin z portfelem wypełnionym gotówką. Severin: Macie wy te pieniądze i spierdalajcie już. >:( Angela: '''Naucz się człowieku odrobiny szacunku do kobiet... >_> '''Severin: Do takich jakie tutaj są nie mam szacunku. Dakota: Szowinista... Angela: OTÓŻ DZISIAJ... Pokój zwierzeń Angela: Czasami jest niezły ubaw, a czasami kurwica z nerwicą. Ciekawi mnie, jak zareagują na tę nowinę. xD Stołówka Angela: Dzisiaj mam dla was niespodziankę. Przed wami pierwsza część tej niespodzianki. Zapraszam naszego tajemniczego gościa! Zawodnicy są nieco zdziwieni słysząc słowo "gość". Wtem do stołówki wchodzi zakapturzona postać w czarnym płaszczu. Kassidy: A to co za dziwadło? Postać zdejmuje kaptur. Większosć zawodników nie poznaje "gościa", którym jest John . Poznały go bliźniaczki, Severin i Wendy. Cassidy: '''O, hejka. '''John: '''Siemanko. Jestem John. '''Lorenzo: Wypierdalaj. :) Wendy: '''Zamknij pysk frajerze. Johnny, jak tam po Lloret de Mar? '''John: A jakoś leci, a co u ciebie? Wendy: '''Wszystko pod kontrolą. '''Severin: Po co on tutaj? >_> John: '''No zgadnij, bystrzaku. '''Angela: '''Powitajcie serdecznie waszego nowego konkurenta. ;) '''Wszyscy: Co... >_> John: W której drużynie będę? Angela: '''Dołączysz do zespołu Spartańskich Wojowników. Są tam Rose, Wendy, Kassidy, Alan i Lorenzo. '''Wendy: I fajnie, witaj w zespole. Alan: Siema kolego, jestem Alan. Rose: 'Fajnie, że mamy teraz przewagę nad Gladiatorami. ^^ '''Kassidy: '''Nie zesraj się z tego powodu. ''Rose bekła jej w twarz. '''Rose: Ojej, wymcknęło mi się... :') Kassidy: 'JESTEŚ OBRYZDLIWA!!! AAAA!!! '''Angela: '''SKOŃCZ! -.- ''John był trochę zaniepokojny swoim zespołem. Pokój zwierzeń '''John: Kurde... Z Kassidy i Lorenzo może być ciężko. Oglądałem poprzednie odcinki i wiem, jacy są podli i złośliwi. Obym tylko nie stał się ich celem. Postaram się nie wnikać w te ich konflikty między sobą. Stołówka Angela: Niespodzianki ciąg dalszy... zapraszam kolejnego gościa! Do stołówki wyluzowanym krokiem wchodzi Dave ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Dakota zaczęła skakać z radości. Dave: 'Tęskniliście? B) '''Dakota: '''DAVE!!! MÓJ KOCHANY, WRÓĆIŁEŚ!!! <3 '''Dave: '''Dakocia! <3 ''Podbiegli do siebie i namiętnie się pocałowali. Kassidy założyła ręce. '''Angela: Dave powraca do gry, kochani! Przywitaj się ze swoją drużyną. Ezekiel: '''Fajnie, że wróciłeś ziomek. ^^ '''Cassidy: Miło cię widzieć. :) Dave: '''Ooo, czyżby ta jędza zamieniła się z tobą drużynami? '''Cassidy: O jakiej jędzy mówisz? Dave: 'Twojej siostrze, rzecz jasna. xD '''Cassidy: '''Sorry, ale jestem jedynaczką. xD ''Dave był nieco zdekoncentrowany, ale Dakota wszystko mu wyjaśniła. '''Dakota: Teraz się do siebie nie przyznają. I słusznie. ;) Dave: Dobra decyzja, Cass. Cassidy: 'Słuchaj Dave, jeśli chodzi o tą sytuację sprzed ponad tygodnia... wybacz za to. '''Dave: '''Ty mnie za nic nie przepraszaj, bo nie jesteś niczemu winna. Wszystko w porządku. '''Cassidy: '''A to luźno. ''Kassidy zacisnęła pięści. Pokój zwierzeń '''Kassidy: Urgh... wrócił ten kretyn i znów zacznie się ta ich sielanka szczęścia i wielkiej miłości... Może być coś gorszego? -.- Dave: 'Widok wkurzonej Kassidy był świetny. A widok odpadającej z programu Kassidy będzie niezastąpiony... Dopilnuję tego, żeby ta zdzira dostała za swoje. Nie skrzywdziła tylko mnie i Dakoty, innych też. Dodam, że nie tylko ona mi podpadła, więc niech ci, którzy to byli, mają się na baczności. Stołówka '''Lorenzo: '''Czy jeszcze ktoś wróci do gry? -.- '''Angela: '''Tak, jeszcze jedna osoba do nas przywita. :p '''Dakota: '''Oby to nie Brick. Ani Octavia. Ani Dawid. '''Angela: 'Żadne z nich. ;) '''Wszyscy: UFF... Rose: Zatem kto jest tym trzecim szczęściarzem? Alan: 'Może Lili albo Abby? ^^ '''Angela: '''Zapraszam serdecznie nasza niespodzianko! ''Do stołówki wchodzi dziewczyna w masce hokejowej. 'Wendy: '''A to co? Damska wersja Jasona z Piątku trzynastego? xD '???: 'Można tak powiedzieć, haha. ''Dziewczyna zdejmuje maskę. Dakota jest zszokowana widokiem Sky. '''Dakota: '''A co ona tutaj robi?! O_O '''Sky: '''Będę waszą nową koleżanką. xD '''Kassidy: '''Marzenie. :') '''Sky: '''O tobie nie mówiłam, lafiryndo. '''Angela: '''Sky, trafisz do drużyny Rzymskich Gladiatorów. Są w niej Dave, Dakota, Severin, Katie, Ezekiel i Cassidy. '''Sky: '''No to fajnie. ^^ '''Dakota: Dla kogo fajnie, dla tego fajnie... Pokój zwierzeń Dakota: 'Jeszczej tej suki tu brakowało... niech tylko zacznie się kleić do Dave'a, a gorzko pożałuje. Nienawidzę jej po tym, co mu zrobiła. -.- '''Sky: '''Chyba się z Dakotą nie polubimy. No cóż, mam jeszcze 5 innych osób w drużynie, nie muszę rozmawiać z tą blondyną. '''Ezekiel: '''Z dziesiątki do trzynastki? To nie będzie nic dobrego. ;-; Stołówka '''Angela: '''Skoro już wszyscy są szczęśliwi i zadowoleni, zapraszam was na kolejne wyzwanie. Chodźcie za mną. Wyzwanie ''Uczestnicy znajdują się na polu do gry w serwobieg. '''Angela: Pewnie każde z was grało w życiu w serwobieg. Dakota: '''Ja nie grałam. xD '''Sky: Jak mogłaś nigdy w to nie grać? xD Dakota: 'Prosił cię ktoś o komentarz? Nie grałam i tyle. -.- '''Sky: '''Po co się spinasz? Wyluzuj dziewczyno. '''Dave: '''Spokojnie dziewczyny. '''Angela: '''Serwobieg polega na tym, że jedna drużyna będzie serwować. Zadaniem drugiej drużyny jest złapanie piłki zaserwowanej i zbicie zawodnika z pierwszego zespołu dopóki nie dobiegnie do materacu. Materaców jest sześć. Siódma stacja to baza. Każdy zawodnik, który do niej dobiegnie, zyska punkt dla swojej drużyny. Poruszać można się tylko po polu do gry. '''Katie: '''Ooo, to może być fajne. '''Angela: '''Rozegracie dwa pojedynki. Najpierw serwować będą Gladiatorzy, a Wojownicy będą zbijać. Ustawcie się na polu, a Gladiatorzy w kolejkę. Pokój zwierzeń '''Sky: '''Ale będzie zabawa, nie mogę się doczekać! ^^ '''Dakota: '''No to paciorek i jedziemy z tym koksem. Wyzwanie ''Wojownicy poustawiali się po jeden osobie przy każdej z baz. Gladiatorzy stanęli w następującej kolejce: Dave, Sky, Severin, Katie, Cassidy, Dakota, Ezekiel. 'Angela: '''Zaczynamy grę! Dave, serwuj. ''Dave mocno zaserował, piłkę złapał Lorenzo, ale nie zdążył zbić chłopaka. Dave dobiegł do drugiej bazy. '''Sky: '''Brawo Dave! '''Dakota: '''Przestań go dopingować, zajmij się sobą. '''Sky: Aha. No dobra? Sky zaserwowała, piłka wyleciała poza pole, więc Dave i Sky mogli szybko popędzić. Dave dotarł do piątej bazy, Sky jest na trzeciej. Alan: Kurde. Ludzie, musimy mieć trochę lepszy refleks. Lorenzo: Ja mam dobry refleks. Czego nie można powiedzieć o niektórych tu. >_> Spogląda niechętnie na Kassidy i Wendy. Wendy: No co? Grałam w tro może trzy razy w życiu na wf'ie. >_> Kassidy: A mi idzie dobrze. Lorenzo: Akurat... John: 'Mordeczki, skupcie się na grze, bo kolejna osoba serwuje. ''Severin mocno zaserował, John złapał piłkę i w ostatniej chwili zbił chłopaka. Dave i Sky, którzy byli już jedną stację dalej, musieli się cofnąć, a Severin usiadł na ławce. '''Angela: 1-0 dla Wojowników! Cassidy: 'Dobra robota, kolego. ^^ '''John: '''Po prostu staram się dobrze zagrać. ;) ''Lorenzo zmierzył go wzrokiem. Pokój zwierzeń 'Lorenzo: '''Ten nowy chyba myśli, że będzie tu grał bohatera i głównego zawodnika w zespole... niedoczekanie. :) Wyzwanie ''Następna w kolejce do serwowania jest Katie. Dziewczyna serwuje, ale piłka od razu trafia w ręce Alana, który trafia w Sky. Dave natomiast doleciał do mety przed zbiciem. Katie jest na pierwszej bazie. '''Sky: Kurde, niefart. ;-; Dakota lekko się uśmiechnęła. Angela: 'Sky, na ławeczkę. Mamy sytuację 2-1 dla Wojowników. Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Wiem, że nie powinnam się cieszyć z utraty punktu dla nas, ale ze Sky to inna historia... To było całkiem miłe widzieć, jak została trafiona. ^^ Wyzwanie ''Kolejna serwuje Cassidy. Zaserowała z całej siły, a piłka wyleciała poza pole. Katie dobiegła do trzeciej bazy, a Cassidy jest na drugiej. '''Rose: Cholerka! John: 'Zamieńmy się miejscami Rose, okej? '''Rose: '''W porządku. ''Zamienili się miejscami. Tymczasem piłka trafiła w ręce Dakoty. Dziewczyna zaserowowała, ale piłka nie doleciała nawet do połowy boiska. Katie i Cass musiały się cofnąć do baz, w których były przed serwem. '''Angela: Dakota, na ławeczkę. 3-1 dla Wojowników. Dakota: 'Co za porażka... masakra. :/ '''Dave: '''Spokojnie kochanie, następnym razem ci się uda. :) '''Dakota: '''Mam nadzieję. :P '''Angela: '''Ostatni serwujący z Gladiatorów - Zeke. Daj czadu, brachu. '''Ezekiel: '''Obym dał. xD Pokój zwierzeń '''Ezekiel: '''Nigdy nie byłem typem sportowca. Aczkolwiek nie byłem beznadziejny w grach zespołowych. Zobaczymy, czy mi się uda w tej zabłysnąć. Wyzwanie ''Ezekiel bardzo dobrze wykonał serw, piłka wyleciała poza boisko, więc wszyscy mieli czas, żeby trochę pobiegać. Ezekiel dobiegł do trzeciej bazy, Katie i Cass są na czwartej stacji. '''Kassidy: '''No zbijcie ich, no! -.- '''Rose: Mamy taki zamiar... sama byś mogła się trochę ruszyć, a nie wysługiwać się nami. Kassidy: Ne ne ne... nie produkuj się, mam w dupie twoje uwagi. Rose rzuciła w nią piłką. Kassidy złamała dwa paznokcie i się wściekła. Kassidy: '''NOOOO!!!! IDIOTKO JEBANA!!! PRZEZ CIEBIE ZŁAMAŁAM PAZNOKCIE!!! >:( '''Lorenzo: CICHO BYĆ!!! Dave zaserwował. Piłkę złapał John, któy trafił w Cassidy. Cassidy: '''Ach, było blisko. '''John: Sorki mała, heh. Angela: 'Cass, ławeczka! 4-1! ''Dave stoi na pierwszej bazie, Katie nadal w czwartej. Ezekiel nadal w trzeciej. 'Angela: '''Aha, no to skoro nie ma nikogo do serwowania, to kończymy rundę. Wojownicy zyskują trzy dodatkowe punkty za tych, którzy nie dobiegli do mety. Wynik końcowy rundy wynosi 7-1. Teraz zamiana ról. Gladiatorzy będą zbijać, a Wojownicy serwować. Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Teraz może lepiej mi pójdzie. Muszę uważać, bo przez moją fatalną grę mogę odpaść. A dopiero co Dave wrócił. Nie mogę wylecieć w takim etapie. Jeszcze ta żmija Sky będzie chciała odbić mi Dave'a. Nie pozwolę na to. Wyzwanie ''Gladiatorzy poustawiali się przy bazach. Wojownicy będą serwować w następującej kolejności: Lorenzo, Alan, John, Wendy, Rose, Kassidy. 'Angela: '''Zaczynamy rundę drugą! Serwuj! ''Lorenzo mocno zaserował, piłka wyleciała za boisko, więc chłopak dobiegł aż do trzeciej bazy. '''Severin: '''Co tak pędzisz? xD '''Lorenzo: Chcę to wygrać. Proste. Katie: Ty lepiej w niego celuj, zamiast z nim rozmawiać. >_> Severin: A ty się nie wcinaj w moje rozmowy. Alan zaserwował. Severin złapał piłkę, ale nie zdążył rzucić w nikogo, bo Alan dobiegł do drugiej bazy, a Lorenzo do czwartej. Severin: Mamy pecha... -.- Kolejnym serwującym był John. Chłopak dość mocno zaserował, piłkę udało się złapać Dave'owi, ale również i tym razem wszyscy byli za szybcy, żeby kogoś zbić. Lorenzo jest w piątej bazie, Alan w trzeciej, a John w pierwszej. Dave: Kurczę, nieźli są. Severin: A może ty jesteś zwyczajnie nieprzytomny i nie wiesz co się wokół dzieje? Dakota: '''Ciebie nikt o zdanie nie prosił, także zamknij ryja. Pokój zwierzeń '''Severin: Jej tymbardziej nikt o zdanie nie prosił... blondynki... >_> Wyzwanie Jako czwarta zaserwowała Wendy. Piłkę od razu złapała Dakota, ale nie wiedziała co ma robić, więc rzuciła ją z powrotem na start. Wendy dobiegła do pierwszej bazy, John popędził do trzeciej, Alan jest na piątej, a Lorenzo dobiegł do mety. Sky: Brawo. Dakota: '''Spadaj. '''Angela: '''1-0 dla Wojowników! Znowu prowadzą? xD '''Wendy: Wiadomo! B) Kassidy: 'Siedź cicho i nie komentuj. -.- ''Wendy przewróciła oczami. Następna w kolejce do serwowania była Rose. Dziewczyna mocno zaserowowała, piłkę złapał Dave i rzucił w Johna, ale nie trafił. Alan dobiegł do mety, John jest na piątej, Wendy i Rose na drugiej. '''Angela: '''2-0 dla Wojowników! '''Dave: '''Shit! Masz szczęście, mordo. xD '''John: '''Swojego kumpla chcesz zbić? Wstyd! xD '''Kassidy: '''A od kiedy wy jesteście kumplami? '''Dave: Nie twój interes, żmijo. Sky: Dokładnie, niech cię to nie interesuje. Dakota: '''A ty co do tego masz? -.- '''Sky: '''Ja tylko popieram zdanie swojego kolegi. Masz jakiś problem? '''Dakota: '''Kolegi?! AHA. Dave, musimy porozmawiać. '''Dave: '''Ale że teraz? '''Dakota: '''Po wyzwaniu... muszę coś z tobą wyjaśnić. Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: Koleżanka się znalazła... jak ona mnie wnerwia, wręcz doprowadza do furii! >:( Sky: Mam trochę ubaw z Dakoty i jej scenek zazdrości o Dave'a. XDDD Wyzwanie Ostatnią serwującą była Kassidy. Próbowała zaserwować, ale zamiast trafić w piłkę, machnęła ręką w powietrze, a piłka uderzyła ją w głowę. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Poza Cassidy. Kassidy: '''FRAJERZY!!! Z CZEGO SIĘ TAK NABIJACIE?! >:( '''Dakota: '''Z ciebie. XDDDD '''Kassidy: '''SAMA GRASZ, JAK UŁOMNA NIEPEŁNOSPRAWNA KRETYNKO!!! >:( '''Katie: Czy ty właśnie obraziłaś niepełnosprawne osoby? Żałosne, nawet jak na ciebie. -.- Rose: '''Widzę Cass, że twoja siostra nawet do takich odzywek się zniża. '''Cassidy: '''To nie jest moja siostra, zapomniałaś? >_> '''Rose: '''A no faktycznie, wybacz. xD '''Angela: Kassidy, ławeczka. 2-1. Kassidy wstała i zmierzła usiadła na ławce. Lorenzo zaserwował. Piłka wyleciała poza boisko. John dobiegł do mety, Rose do czwartej bazy, a Wendy do trzeciej. Lorenzo stanął na drugiej. Pokój zwierzeń Lorenzo: 'Patrząc na tą pokrakę Kassidy, trzeba starać się podwójnie. >_> '''Cassidy: '''Zaczyna mnie irytować informowanie mnie o zachowaniu Kassidy. Czy oni muszą zawsze to robić? ;-; Wyzwanie '''Angela: '''3-1. Alan, serwuj. ''Alan zaserwował. Piłkę złapał Ezekiel, rzucił w Lorenzo, ale nie trafił. Rose jest w piątej bazie, Wendy nadal w trzeciej, Lorenzo dobiegł do czwartej, a Alan dobiegł do drugiej. '''Angela: John, twoja kolej. John mocno zaserwował, piłka wyleciała za boisko. Rose dobiegła do mety, Wendy do czwartej stacji, Lorenzo do szóstej, Alan do trzeciej, a John do drugiej. Angela: 4-1! Rose, serwujesz. Rose zaserwowała, jednak bardzo źle. Piłka niedoleciała nawet do połowy boiska. Angela: '4-2! Teraz dodatkowe punkty za wszystkich, którzy nie dotarli do mety. Runda kończy się wynikiem 6-4 dla Gladiatorów! Jednak jeżeli podliczyć obie rundy, zwyciężają Wojownicy wynikiem 11-7! ''Wojownicy zaczęli się cieszyć. 'Angela: '''Gladiatorzy, z wami widzę się dziś wieczorem w namiocie eliminacyjnym. ''Gladiatorzy niechętnie na nią spojrzeli. Pokój zwierzeń 'Dakota: '''A niech to gęś kopnie, przegraliśmy. Boję się, że będą chcieli mnie wykopać za moją beznadziejną grę. Najpierw porozmawiam z Dave'm, a potem poproszę go, żeby spróbował przekonać chłopaków do głosowania na Sky. Nie chcę jej tutaj. '''Severin: '''Czyżbym musiał się pakować? Mam spore obawy. Ognisko ''Dakota przyprowadziła tu Dave'a, żeby z nim porozmawiać. '''Dakota: Misiu, musimy pogadać. Dave: 'Słucham cię skarbie. '''Dakota: '''Czy ty i Sky... no wiesz... czy wy może... czy ty coś jeszcze do niej czujesz? '''Dave: 'Żartujesz? Nie... po prostu pogodziłem się z nią i nie będziemy sobie wchodzić w drogę. Nie masz powodu do bycia zazdrosną, przysięgam! :) '''Dakota: '''Naprawdę? Czyli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, żebyśmy dzisiaj zagłosowali z chłopakami na nią? '''Dave: Chwila, co? Dlaczego chcecie na nią głosować? Dakota: '''Wolałabym, żeby jej tutaj z nami nie było. Nie ufam jej za grosz. :/ '''Dave: '''Ale ja nie chcę jej wyrzucić. Wolałbym zagłosować na Severina. '''Dakota: On też odpadnie... ale po Sky... proszę, pogadaj z chłopakami, żeby nie głosowali dzisiaj na mnie. Dave: '''Spokojnie, nic ci nie grozi, nie pozwolę na to! <3 '''Dakota: '''Jesteś taki kochany, dziękuję! <3 Pokój zwierzeń '''Dave: '''Nie pozwolę wyeliminować Dakoci, ale Sky? Nie chcę też pozbywać się jej... Co mam teraz zrobić? :/ '''Dakota: Jeżeli Dave przekona ich, a npewno tak będzie, to albo odpadnie Sky, albo Severin w drugim wypadku. Jego też nie będzie mi brakowało, dlatego jak nie ona, to on. Domek chłopaków Sky, Severin, Ezekiel i Cassidy rozmawiają o eliminacjach. Sky: 'Zagłosowałabym na Dakotę. Jej pokaz koszmarnej gry załatwił nam przegraną. '''Severin: '''Też bym tak zrobił. '''Ezekiel: '''Ja lubię Dakotę, nie chcę się jej pozbywać. '''Cassidy: '''Ja podobnie, nie wiem, kogo wyeliminować. ''Do rozmowy dołączyła Katie. 'Katie: '''Ja szczerze zagłosuję na ciebie Severin... jesteś sam sobie winien takiej ilości nieprzyjaciół w tym programie. '''Severin: '''Przynajmniej wiem już, że ktoś będzie na mnie głosował. -.- '''Ezekiel: '''Też to rozważam... '''Severin: '''Aha. Dobra, to ja idę się spakować. Powiem tyle. Dakota przesrała całą grę, przemyślcie więc jeszcze, kogo naprawdę chcecie wyrzucić. -.- Pokój zwierzeń '''Ezekiel: '''Ech, ma rację... dodatkowo Dakota w połączeniu z Dave'm mogą być ogromnym zagrożeniem, kiedy dojdzie do połączenia drużyn. :/ Ceremonia Eliminacji ''Cała drużyna Gladiatorów wraz z Angelą zebrała się w namiocie eliminacyjnym. '''Angela: '''WItajcie nieszczęsna drużyno Rzymskich Gladiatorów. Jesteście gotowi na kolejną utratę zawodnika? '''Severin: I tak wiemy, kto odpadnie... -.- Angela: Ja tam jestem ciekawa. Idźcie zagłosować. Severin, ty zaczynasz. Głosowanie Severin: To pewnie nic nie zmieni, ale... Katie: Znasz moje zdanie, było nie być wrednym chamem. >_> Ezekiel: '''Waham się między trójką... muszę to chwilę przeanalizować. '''Dave: '''Rozmawiałem z Zeke'm, mam nadzieję, że mnie posłucha. '''Dakota: Żegnam panią ozięble. I nie wracaj lepiej. Cassidy: '''A może by tak strzelić w ciemno... '''Sky: '''Jestem pierwszy dzień tutaj, więc mam nadzieję, że nie będę zagrożona. Tymbardziej, że nie zaszkodziłam drużynie, w przeciwieństwie do niej. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: Wow, głosy otrzymały aż 4 osoby! Dakota: 4? Jakim cudem? :d Angela: '''Mnie pytasz? xD '''Dakota: A no racja... Angela: '''Na tacy znajduje się 6 napoleonek. Bezpieczni zawodnicy będą się rozkoszować ich smakiem, a przegłosowany trafi do Karuzeli Wstydu. Pierwsza karpatka trafi w ręce... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... Dave'a. '''Dave: '''Tak! Angela: Drugim smakołykiem zaopiekuje się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cassidy. '''Cassidy: '''Hip hip hura. :p '''Angela: Trzecią bezpieczną osobą i ostatnią, która nie otrzymała żadnego głosu jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ezekiel. Ezekiel: Uff, już myślałem, że coś się święci. Angela: '''Wasza czwórka otrzymała głosy. 1 głos oddano na kolejną bezpieczną osobę. Jest to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Katie. '''Katie: Ciekawe, kto taki mądry... Głosowanie Severin: To pewnie nic nie zmieni, ale... (KATIE) Ceremonia Eliminacji Angela: '''Została trójka zawodników... może przeczytam wam wyniki głosowania. '''Wszyscy: Ok. Angela: 2 głosy poszły na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... .... ... Każdego z was!!! Sky/Dakota/Severin: '''CO?! O_O '''Ezekiel: '''No to dogryweczka. '''Angela: '''Niekoniecznie. ;) Głosowanie '''Katie: Znasz moje zdanie, było nie być wrednym chamem. >_> (SEVERIN) Ezekiel: '''Waham się między trójką... muszę to chwilę przeanalizować. (DAKOTA) '''Dave: '''Rozmawiałem z Zeke'm, mam nadzieję, że mnie posłucha. (SEVERIN) '''Dakota: Żegnam panią ozięble. I nie wracaj lepiej. (SKY) Cassidy: '''A może by tak strzelić w ciemno... (SKY) '''Sky: '''Jestem pierwszy dzień tutaj, więc mam nadzieję, że nie będę zagrożona. Tymbardziej, że nie zaszkodziłam drużynie, w przeciwieństwie do niej. (DAKOTA) Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Dave: '''Jak to niekoniecznie? Chyba nie wykopiesz trzech osób na raz. ;-; '''Dakota: '''Błagam, nie... '''Sky: '''Ja dopiero pierwszy dzień tutaj jestem! ;-; '''Angela: '''Jak wylecą wszyscy w trójkę, to zostanie dziesiątka, tak jak powinno być. ;) '''Severin: No to zajebiście. Spadam. -.- Angela: '''Te, nie tak szybko cwaniaczku! Dzisiaj tak naprawdę nie ma eliminacji! B) '''Sky/Dakota/Severin: '''HURA! <3 '''Dave: '''Phew... ^^ '''Angela: '''Przecież nie wyślę do domu Sky, która dopiero co przyjechała, Dakoty od razu po powrocie Dave'a ani Severina, który dodaje nam do oglądalności. Wszyscy dalej zostajecie! ;) Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: Ale mi się upiekło... zresztą im też... grunt, że ja zostaję! ^^ Sky: '''2 głosy poszły na mnie? Poważnie? Za co? ;-; '''Severin: '''Myślałem, że wylecę, a tu taki zwrot akcji. Jutro nie możemy przegrać, chcę tutaj dotrwać jak najdłużej. Może postaram się nie być taki oschły dla tych wymoczków z drużyny. Może... >_> '''Dave: '''Już się bałem... na szczęście i Dakota i Sky grają dalej. ^^ Karuzela Wstydu '''Angela: Trochę żal patrzeć na naszą karuzelę, kiedy nikt nie odpada... No cóż, nadal zostaje ich parszywa trzynastka! Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Jedno jest pewne - na 100% ktoś odpadnie! Kim będzie ta osoba? Wszystkiego dowiecie się oglądając kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki